Torture -Pinecest-
by Psychewave
Summary: The basic premise is that Mabel has discovered that she is in love with Dipper and she will go to any lengths to make sure they stay together, she is determined to make him hers. NSFW for many reason, read at own risk [this will get very dark]
1. Chapter 1

A young boy awakens to find himself laying on a cold stone floor, he struggles to sit up and as he does pain shoots throughout his entire body "Fuck! Where the hell am I?" He says through the pain, suddenly the light turns on in the room.

"Well, look who's finally woken up" a young girl says as she walks into the room, the girl was wearing a blood red sweater with small bleeding hearts and knifes pictured on it, she walks over to the young boy and kicks him in the side, the young boy screams out in pain "Mm-mm there's that beautiful sound" She states with a venomous giggle.

The young boy hunches over and spits up blood "Mabel, What *Cough* the hell?!" he asks as he tries to sit back up, whilst cringing from the excruciating pain he was feeling "Why are you doing this?" he continues on, whilst spitting up more blood.

Mabel grabs a stool from a corner in the room and sits in front of the boy "Well brother dear, I'm simply making sure that I shall never lose you, that is to say I am going to make you stay mine"  
she lunges her hand at his throat and grabs it pulling him close and forcing her lips upon his, he tries to break free from the forced kiss but Mabel moves her hand to the back of his head prevent him from moving his head away.

She bites down on his bottom lip hard thus causing blood to flow from the bite "OW!" he exclaims as she let's go of his head, she sees some tears form on his face "aw don't cry now Dipper, I'm only doing this so we can stay together" she mentions as she uses a finger to wipe away the tears that were forming, she then stands up and lifts Dipper to his fit and grabbing his bound hands latches them to a hook hanging from the ceiling.

"There we go, can't have you sitting on that cold floor all day after all we don't want you getting sick" She says with slight chuckle as she heads to the door

"I'll be back in a couple hours bro-bro, Love you lots" She states as she turns off the lights and closes the door.

"Please Mabel, Don't do this..." Dipper says weakly in the dark

* * *

Uhm I have no regrets writing this and I am extremely tempted to continue, the basic premise is that Mabel has discovered that she is in love with her brother Dipper and she will go to any lengths to make sure they stay together, she is determined to make him hers.

now I really want to see a evil Mabel and that what this was kinda inspired by, instead of being possessed by Bill, this Mabel is criminally insane,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

 **-a few hours later-**

Dipper awakens to the sounds of cheerful humming, he slowly opens his eyes to see his sister crouched beside a makeshift fire pit "Mabel? W-what are you doing?" He asks, his voice rough and dry  
Mabel stops humming and turns and smiles at Dipper and hops to her feet "Your awake, that good cause this next part is no fun if you are asleep" she says pull a metal bar with a wood handle from the fire, except this wasn't just any metal rod, Dipper noticed right away that it was a branding iron, with the end shaped funny, it was shaped like a shooting star. "Mabel, what are you doing with that?!" Dipper asks with a tone of panic

Mabel swings the branding iron around, "Well my dear brother, I was thinking of how I could show people that you belong to me and well this was on of the ideas that came to mind and it seemed like it could be fun" she answers back as she walks towards her restrained brother "Now the big question is where I should put it, hmm" she looks over Dipper's body, checking his arms, back and legs  
"Ah, I know where I can put it!" she exclaims and without even a hint of hesitation she grabs one side of Dippers throat and places the branding iron against the other side, right against his skin

Dipper immediately screams out in pain as he feels the skin on his throat burn away  
"NOOO! STOP IT! IT HURT!" He yells out as Mabel holds the branding iron tightly against his skin, after two minutes she pulls away the iron and walks over to the door and brings a small wheeled cart over and opens a first aid kit that was resting on it "Now I have to clean it and bandage it so that it heals nice and clean" She states as she unpacks the first aid kit, she opens a small bottle of purified water and a small bottle of peroxide and dabs to separate balls of cotton, with the peroxide cotton she carefully dabs the burnt skin and gently brushes the peroxide around the fresh wound.

Afterwards she takes the cotton that has been soaked with the purified water and wipes away the excess peroxide and any remain burnt skin, she then pulls out some gauze and a roll of medical tape, she places the gauze with some ointment on the fresh branding and then gently wraps the medical tape around Dipper's throat to help hold it in place.

Dipper at this point had tears streaming down his face, he was sobbing softly as his sister started to hum again, Dipper thought for sure that Mabel was going to wrap the tape around tightly enough to strangle him but he was thankfully wrong.

Mabel stand back to admire her handy work "Well now I think that should heal up nicely" she says smiling still, she grabs her stool and rests on it in front of Dipper, she sees the tears streaming down his face "Aw, don't cry bro-bro, I told you I'm just doing this for us" She says rest a hand on his leg

Dipper just looks away weakly, this causes Mabel to sigh and stand from her stool "Well, you will realize why I am doing this all in due time Dipping sauce" She turns towards the door and begins to head out the door when she hears Dipper say something "What was that?" She asks turning her head his way slightly.

"I said your sick Mabel" Dipper says with a sad venom in his voice.

 **-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mabel walks back over to her brother

"DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!?"

She yells at him, she grabs him by the throat, her hand squeezing tightly

"Can you even understand what I'm going through?!" She continues as tears stream down her face, she gives one last squeeze to his throat as she plants her lips against his.

She bites his bottom lip as she pulls away,

"I would like to say you are the blame for all this Dipper..." She says sitting down sobbing, her brother's blood trailing down her own lip

"... But even I know that you're the victim here not me, I'm so sorry Dipper..." She continues to cry into her hands, sobbing loudly

"Mabel...you, you can't think an apology can make up for this..." Dipper begins with a strained voice, at this Mabel let out a loud sob, she knew that Dipper wouldn't forgive for everything she's done to him.

Mabel gets up from her stool and goes over to Dipper and unlocks the chains to his arms, Dipper slumps to the floor of the room.

"Go Dipper...I know you can't forgive me but I have no right to just hold you here and when you leave you will never see me again." Mabel states as she rests onto the stool again,

Dipper notices that her eyes look pale and distant, he lets out a sigh and struggles to his feet, he then painfully walks over to his sister and rests his hand on her shoulder,

"It's obvious how you feel about me Mabel and even if I can't reciprocate your feelings I want you to know I'm not going to abandon you" he leans down and hugs Mabel, her heart feeling heavy with sadness and guilt pushes her over the edge and she breaks down sobbing

"I-I'm sorry Dipper, I'm so v-very sorry..."

She says through the sobs, "I need help Dipper" she say after crying for a few minutes

"We will figure things out Mabel" he says

Dipper helps her up despite his own legs feeling incredibly weak, they stagger towards the door and Mabel hangs her head in what dipper assumed was shame but at that moment Dipper hears a light chuckle from Mabel "M-mabel?" He says with a quiver in his voice.

Mabel breaks into a maniacal laughter as she continues to lean on Dipper, "You misunderstood what I meant by help bro-bro.." She closes the door behind her as Dipper lets out a yell of pure terror.

 **Chapter 3: end**

 **Author notes:  
** _This took way to long to finish, well this chapter I mean, if you would like to see this continued please let me know *bows* I have ideas on how to have the story expand out from the "dungeon" that dipper was contained in, I think it could end up very interesting._


End file.
